A wide variety of remote controls are conventionally available for controlling a wide variety of devices including but not limited to media devices and players (e.g. Televisions, DVD players, VCRs, stereos, etc.), and media receivers (e.g. cable TV boxes, satellite TV receivers, etc.). These conventional remote controls often have a multitude of controls.
In addition, consumers are increasingly accessing Internet content to supplement more traditional media experiences. Common examples include using other devices including but not limited to laptop and desktop computers, cell phones, smart phones, etc. to obtain web pages while watching a television show.